PortroitsburghPathfinder Wikia
Ariel, Galeru, Gnogg, Iii,and Rekk's Pathfinder Adventure http://www.d20pfsrd.com/ - Pathfinder rules and guides wiki. http://portroitsburghpathfinder.imgur.com/ PortroitsburghPathfinder@gmail.com, pass: deepthought1 to log into imgur (to access that email same pass without the 1 on the end) Level Up! - What to do when you level News # STORY, RP UPDATE 4/4/2016 GM Nik Story Arc 2 "Into the Mad Realm" 13. Navigating the storm: Into the Lost Lands. Excited to be able to read their magnetic charts, the party sets out for the swirling dust cloud shown within the Magulacrum. Upon finding it the party decides to drink themselves into a stupor and brave the swirling sands. This turns out to be a terrible decision. The homonculuke crew was quick to act even in the face of the drunken party members turning off machinery and bumbling about the ship with conflicting views on weather they should press on farther or back out now. Ariel realizes as the ship begins to break apart Clunk and Gleaf desperately holding the ship together. Structural integrity failing she spins the wheel while the mechanic lukes give the engines everything they've got below decks. Luckily they escape the storm and repairs begin immediately. Battered and broken the ship slowly lurches through the darkness towards Master Vox Machina so the party may ask his advice on how to proceed. Swinging by a lived in though currently empty stronghold on the way, they find a pile of corpses and abscond with a large statue of Keo. This turns out to be just the thing they need as Vox Machina explains that they need something to generate a polarity to combat the magnetic force of the dust storm and instructs Clunk to absorb the statue granting him the ability to repel the dust.This works out pretty well for everyone with the exception of clunk, who is withered away to the size of a halfling by way of high velocity magnetic sandblasting. Rising up to the edge of the island the party discovers a vast desert surrounded by mountains and canyons, within the swirling eye of the massive storm swirling above. They dock near a small oasis on the edge of the island. The lukes grumble to each other as they attempt to continue repairs interrupted by the blast of the cannons as Galeru fumbles to learn the ships (shockingly simple and intuitive) controls. Gleaf sails down off the deck and soaks her roots in the oasis pool and begins enjoying the nourishment the spring provides, while the party sets out into the desert towards a small signpost. Just as they approach the sign a misty/sandy storm descends upon the party. Lost they struggle until they submit to the storm and allow it to pass. Sober, the party chooses to take a rest and get their shit together before they are all killed by the cruel forces of madness and booze. Story Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Thread RP Thread Dear diary, Sorry I been so long, Ive been wanting to write in you more but all the times and stuff have been so hectic since i left home and today was no exception. It turns out its even harder to bring up my pooflesluffsums on this ship than it was Master Bleen's big stupid rock with all the meanies. Last week i was so busy helpings my new pals I barely had time to eat. Thank the gods, Mister Galeru made all those slim jims or i might have starved! Ever since we brought the flockadoodle to the down decks I've felt a little safer, its cozy down here but i think the flock misses the fresh air. Sometimes there is a huge thunderous crash on the deck. i poked my head up a while ago and saw a HUGE rock man crushing skeletons. It was very scary! Sir Sandor said it was friendly but but jeeps-o-bob its so huge and every time i see it it gets bigger! But recently, if all the strange stuff and things that been happening wasn't enough, the ship suddenly started to split in half! The whole flock and me all poo'd and the ship started to flip over. Everyone was screaming and the sheep and goats where all flipped into a pile and then covered in our fresh poops! The whole place was a ding dong mess! luckily no one was seriously injured and we had to use all the new water barrels to clean everything. Chicken legless luke came down and helped me clean while i examined all my flufflelumpers, so for him, i whipped him up him a new chicken leg for him. It's not all bad here, no one calls me Feeble Fleeble anymore and nice new friends is very nice, will take some getting used to. Still better than Millyway's. :P BUT HERE'S THE BIGGEST NEWS! Iii came down to spend time with the nether rays. Watching her work with them was amazing, she sang to them, and taught them things while feeding them little bits of meat and cleaned their leathery skin. By the time she was done they all seemed to love her. Everyone sees how great she is! But she didn't really notice me again. She must have a lot on her mind. Who am i kidding though, what would a talented beautiful lady like that want with weak little fleeble? At least she didnt come down till after the poo thing was done. Anyblorkins, ill try to write more some times, WHAT A WILD ADVENTURE! Your pal, Fleeble Deeblebleeble Gleeble RP Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/RP_backlog Scheduling Sunday 4/10/2016 5pmPST/8pmEST Who's in? - Nikolas - Mickolas - Natalie - Travis - Bill = Discuss: doodily doo! = Knowledge http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Knowledge 2/18/2016 GM Nik Need to know what Galeru can cook? or what scrolls Ariel can scribe? Maybe some adventurous soul can add things we learned from Torin's journal? This is where you might find important relevant info on what we already learned. Should someone add and update that information. Name the Party Just slam it down like: Nik 2/18/2016 This is a story about naming the party and how they became known as the "whatever they are called" whoever wants to make a small story for it can post it like this and when everyone who wants to participate is done we can vote on the favorite. No time limit, once everyone has either submitted or declined we can vote, you can make multiple entries, the winner goes to the story archives as cannon, the other get saved for posterity in the winners proximity and forever immortalized in our hearts. In that spirit some may want to wait this out until there's a good reason to name the party. Meta Thread Q:What format should we use to ask meta questions?-GM Nik 2/18/2016 A: I suggest one like this. That way anyone can ask or answer.-GM Nik 2/18/2016 Meta Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_backlog General chat GMNik3/13/2016: changed the order of this. it makes sense to me that since its the last thing on the wiki (before the changelog) that it would be better to see the most recent post on top. My thought is since its a thread that isn't likely to fill up faster than it currently is. which is unused. its rendered pointless by the "NEWS" section. the idea was to have a place to put unrelated (to pathfinder) thoughts. GMNik2/19/2016: this is the 3rd and most recent post, the archive will be the same way since im just gonna copy paste. should we go most recent is top or bottom? GMNik2/19/2016: This is the second post. to show the order.GMNik2/19/2016: This is the first post. i like to copy paste a GMNik2/19/2016 timestamp to my search bar and then if i lose it to other copypasta i can get it back. i bet there is a simple shortcut or macro that will let you timestamp more efficiently. perhaps an app that even has the time (not sure that's necessary). General Chat archives http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/General_Chat_Archives Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse